Tales of Another Self Insert
by SerenineNights
Summary: What happens if you end up on the other side when you wake up the next morning? What happens when you don't end up with the heroes? What if you are on the wrong side of the insert?


**I do not own anything..but if i did..Hm..**

**xD**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm very sorry for not updating .-.**

**_________________________________________________________**

It all started with a shimmering light as we drifted off to that world.

_"Big broth.." A boy covered my mouth. He was my servant back at the manor. Wait.. the manor? Where are these memories coming from? He was a litte older than me, a few months or so. "Guy.. what are we gonna do? What are they doing to big bro' on that thing?"_

"I don't know... but, please. Stay behind the box. The search teams are near. I'll tell them to come to Choral Castle. Make sure nothing happens to Luke. Don't let that man catch you." The eight year old boy ran away, hidden in the shadows.

_"What was that?" Van turned around, and sighed. "Nether the less, my plan finally is going on course. The score will be overthrown!" This is some vivid dream. Luke.. well, Asch was held down in a fontech machine. In a blink of an eye, a flash engulfed the room. "AAH!" Van and Asch hopped up, ignoring the newborn boy completly identical to Asch. It must be Luke._

_"Who goes there?!" I thought of as many battle strategies as I could, while I took out my chakrams. I couldn't fight Mas.. Van. He was my teacher! He'd kill me, but why? Why did he kidnap big brother? "Legretta." _

_"Yes, Commadant?" _

_"Will you obtain clothes for... Asch?" Big brother sat up._

_"Master, my name is Luke!"_

_"No.. you will have an even better name, as we follow a new future! Your name is now.. Asch." I took my chances now that Legretta left with the child. "Are you going to state your name, or will I have to kill you?"_

_"Bria." I hopped out from behind the crate. "Bria Fon Fabre. What are you doing.. Mas... no. Van?! What are you doing to big bro? Uncle won't like this!" He looked at Asch._

_"Would you like to test your power, Asch?" He gasped._

_"I'm-..." He brought his hands to the front of his face, while his body glowed. "What do I write, Master?"_

_"As you already know the Fonic Language we use now, please right Erase Memories. She'll be nothing but harm in our plan." _

_"..r-right. I'm sorry, Bria." I suddenly had a headache, and I fell to the ground._

"WHOA!" I jumped up.

That was such a weird dream, though, seriously. I looked around the room. "Wait a minute, this doesn't look like..." My stomache began to ache, and I collasped onto the bed. My room was pink, and a small girl with red hair came rushing in.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't know Mommy's friends would do that to you! After you fell into the frozen lake... I... me and Asch were so scared! We had to rescue you and..." Wait. Did she just say Asch? I put on my glasses, which were on a night stand. I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"A..Arietta?" This couldn't be. I stood up from the bed, and I didn't know what to do. This is a really weird dream. I sighed, and laughed.

"Bria..?" I looked into the mirror, and I looked the same. Other than the fact my hair was shorter, and I was wearing a short robe. "Why are you laughing?" I moved my arms around, and winced at the pain. This is going to be a really interesting dream.

"Where am I, Arietta?" She gasped.

"Oh no, it's not that bad is it!?" She touched my forehead, and dragged me down back to the bed. I didn't know she had this much strength. "We're in the Daath Cathedral, where we live! Don't tell me you're becoming like Ion! Ever since that Anise became his guardian, we haven't talked at all! It feels like he forgot all about me." This is one hell of a dream.

And that means I had a dream inside of a dream. Nice. I guess I'd live it out, until I wake up.

"Arietta... I think my head shook up a little of my memories.. what's my status? Where did we go yesterday?" She stared up at me, and tears formed in her eyes.

"You didn't forget about our friendship though, right? We're best friends!" I smiled, but also felt bad. This isn't real, yet.. I feel bad.

"Of course not!" I'm so glad I joined drama class. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to act this good.

"Well, yesterday we went on a training course in Mt. Zaleho! We were on cracked ice, and while Asch used a fonic arte, you fell in. But, you're okay now! More importantly, Ion went missing! We need to go on a mission and find him in a few days. I can't believe that Anise let him disappear!" Does this mean we're going to the Tartarus? Oh no, asshole Luke will be there.

Wait, wait, wait a minute!

"I'm a God-General?" Arietta sat in shock, wondering what to say.

"Did that fall really shake up your head? You're Bria. Bria the Beast! You always lightened up the mood!" I smiled.

"Take it easy, I was kidding. Of course I know I'm a god general!" My door slammed open.

"You idiot!" A certain red-head stormed in the room. "Just what the hell were you thinking, walking over my fonic arte? What if you died?! There's no one who can replace you!"

"And just why the hell are you so mad? Maybe you should watch where your casting!"

Oh. my. gawd. He was so fricken' hot. His long red hair, his dazzling green eyes, I just wanted to glomp him. Suddenly, bits and pieces of the memory from earlier began flowing into my head. "Br...brot..."

"What?" His eyes suddenly grew wider. "What are you trying to say?"

Whoa! That was unexpected! I didn't mean to start saying brother. "Nothing, nothing. Well, we'll be off, come on Arietta!" I grabbed her arm.

"But where are we going?"

"We're going to visit your mommy!" She stopped in her tracks.

"But Bria, you said next time we visit her all seven of us would have a picnic at the Cheagle Woods!" The red-head in black-clad scoffed.

"A picnic?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Do you really think the Seven God-Generals would go on a _picnic_?"

Largo the Lion.

Sync the Tempest.

Dist the Reaper.

Arietta the Wild.

Legretta the Quick.

And Asch the Bloody.

Never did I think I would have a dream where I would be on a picnic with them. Why doesn't this feel like I'm having a dream anymore? This is just too funny.

"And all I hear is Aye-yai-yai-yai-yaaa, you're talking way too much, I can even hear you now..." Asch sent a sudden death glare.

"Shut up." Asch glared at me, as I skipped and sang in a circle around him. This is way too much fun. Everything looked so real, felt so real, this is becoming a really great dream!

"Make me." The magic swordsman stood up, and moved close to my face. I stuck my tongue out. "I'll bite you if you move any closer."

"Did that fall really do something to your head?"

"Is that frown gonna stay forever?" He grunted, as Arietta giggled.

"Oh boy." Dist sat on his chair, licking his lips and laughing. "We'll get to see a _nice_ show of a_ death _match between Asch the Hotty, and Bria the Breast." He did that creepy laugh he usually does. "I am honored to watch this, hehe."

"Shut up, you lizard!" Well, me and Asch did say something at the same time. I stared at him."JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" The swordsman gave me a weird glare, and sighed.

"What the hell is this thing you call a soda?" Wow, this world really is different from mine. Who doesn't know what a soda is? "You're useless."

"You're useless."

"How so?"

"How so?" Oh boy, a game of mimic my Asch is coming up.

"I'm not here to play your stupid childish games!"

"Okay, Ass."

"My name is not Ass! It's Asch! Asch!"

I smiled at how angry he got. His anger was rather enjoyable. "Alright, I back down. I'll stop bugging you."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, I guess." Asch sat down on the other side of the blanket, and I followed him.

Poke.

"What.."

Poke.

"Are..."

Poke.

"..you doing?!"

"I'M POKING YOU!" That burst his bubble, he slowly unsheated his sword. "You wouldn't kill me." He smirked. "THINK AGAIN!"

_**BOOOOM!**_

Legretta stared at us, anger written all over her face. She slowly pulled down her gun. "You two are a disgrace. How did you become god-generals?" Me and Asch sat down, no matter if you're in a dream or not, I think I know when to stop bothering a chick with a gun. I looked at Asch, who scoffed and sat far away from me. I slid over to where Largo, Arietta, and Sync were playing a card game. "Hey, that was quite a show there, Bria the _Beast._ Did you get that title from annoying people?"

I stared at Sync, and sighed. I wonder how Arietta doesn't notice he looks exactly like Ion. If you love somebody that much I think you would notice that their replica is right in the next room, every single day. I wonder how I can figure if she knew or not. "Are you Ion's brother or something?"

The wild nodded her head. "Other than you, he's the closest thing I'll have to Ion!" She bit a piece of her sandwich. "Old Maid!" Largo sighed. This group is pretty depressive, other than when I'm bothering Asch. I wonder if I can open them up. I sat down near Legretta.

"So, why did you join the Commandant?" The blonde stared up into the sky.

"Does it really concern you?" I nodded my head.

"I need to know my comrades more, don't I?"

"No, you don't. We do not need that kind of bond." Legretta turned away. It sure was going to be hard to open up to everyone.

"Bria!" Arietta grabbed my hand. "Let's go visit my mommy!"

We walked through the Cheagle Woods, and wow, it was beautiful. "I'm going to go feed mommy, okay?" We were almost by the cave, and a idea popped into my head.

"I'm going to go see the Cheagles, okay?"

"Alright! I'm sure mommy would be glad to see you though! Be back soon, okay?" The beastmaster made her way to the cave, as I walked the opposite direction. I get to see a cheagle, a cheagle, a cheagle, I get to see a cheagle...

I walked towards the tree, and heard voices inside.

"Listening to monsters talk this way, is quite amusing, isn't it?"

Oh god. It was Jade. I stood on the side of the tree, while listening to them speak.

"Huh? What was that?"

Tear spoke in a hush voice. "..I didn't say anything." A few minutes passed, as the party left.

"I knew you'd be iritating!" I just wanted to stroke Luke's hair. And Mieu, bopping his head, up and down, up and down, up and down...

"GLOMPAGE!!" I ran towards Mieu, and squeezed him.

"Master, help! I can't breathe!" Luke, Tear, and Jade held their weapons to me. I dropped Mieu.

"Uh.. she was just so cute.. I... uh..." They stared at me, as I began to slowly back away. "BYE!" I ran away, back towards the Liger Cave. Jade will never get the end of it if I was on the party. Whoa, why am I talking as if it's real? Once it's morning, I'll wake up on my bedroom floor. I wonder how I would ever approach them again. They're around my age, too! Well, except Jade. He's older, a lot older. Arietta's older than me too! I'm only fifteen, but she's sixteen. Funny, she talks like she's four or something.

"AAAAH!" The scream pierced through my soul and sent chills up my spine. I ran down, tripping in the cave. That voice was Arietta, right? Why am I so worried? It's just a dream! Arietta was on the floor, along with two ligers, crying. "B-B-Bria... mommy's... mommy's..." The emotions, everything, even the corspe was so real. Suddenly, I felt as if I wasn't dreaming.

That's when I realized.

A self-insert. I must be in a self-insert. I brought my hands over to Arietta, and began hugging her as she cried. Ligers appeared from small holes, as they began communicating with the beastmaster. "Red hair? Green eyes? Brown hair? Blue eyes? The Malkuth Colonel?" She looked towards me, her beat-red eyes filled with anger. Legretta appeared on my watch.

"Arietta, we found the Fon Master. We need to invade the Tartarus. Call monsters for us as our transportation." Her face disappeared, as I put my hand on Arietta's shoulders.

"You don't have to..." She slapped my hand.

"We're going to avenge mommy!" The ligers seemed to roar in agreement. Suddenly, she began singing as thousands of griffins covered the Cheagle Woods. "Let's go."


End file.
